degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Declan Coyne
Declan Coyne made his first appearence in Season 9's premiere Just Can't Get Enough. He is a self described child nomad, traveling to four different continents with his father who is a Diplomat, his mother, and his twin sister, Fiona. Declan was always a player, but when he met holly J, he fell for her and stayed woth her- no cheating, no adventures. He is currently dating Holly J. Season 9 In Just Cant Get Enough Part 1, Declan's parents are hosting a diplomat posh party and he invites Mia and Peter, only because he is interested in Mia. At the party, Declan humiliates Peter by having him sing a Studz song for everyone when it was obvious that rock wasn't their type of music. Afterwards, Peter is left feeling bored, frustrated, and insecure. Peter is offered a drug as an escape, which he chooses to use, unaware that it was crystal meth. Afterwards Declan reveals Peter's drug use to Riley, Sav and Danny, leaving them concerned. In Close to Me, Jane and Declan argue over what school production they should do and they later decide to work together. When the class agrees on their idea Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school production. Declan starts hitting on Jane, but she rejects him at first. Jane goes over Declan's house to work on the play, but they end up making out instead. Jane starts to cheat on Spinner with Declan. In Wanna Be Startin Something, Jane and Declan continue their secret rendezvous. Holly J accidentally hits Declan's car on the way to school, but he is cool with it and says it's fine. Holly J begins to crush on Declan. She catches Jane and Declan kissing and confronts Jane. Jane eventually breaks it off with Declan. In Love Games, it’s Matchmaker week at Degrassi and Declan’s not interested in a serious relationship. But when he sets his sights on Holly J as his next romantic interest, he is surprised to find she’s immune to his charms. He tries too hard to win her over, using every means available, from money and power, to his sister and the internet for information mining. Eventually, he wins her over by helping her with the kids she is watching. After that they go out for pizza at a fancy restaurant and are about to kiss when he gets a text message from Trish, his girlfriend. He chooses to ignore it and they kiss. Holly J and Declan start officially dating once Declan breaks it off with Trish. Holly J starts falling for him hard and starts to understand all the fuss about love. When Holly J and Declan are caught in a scandal, Declan is forced to break up with Holly J because his mother tells him to. In the end Declan stands up to his mom and Holly J and Declan continue to date. In Heart Like Mine Part 1 Declan and Holly J try to take advantage of their friend Marco when he becomes the student teacher for Mr. Perino's class. When Marco realizes they're using him in class, he doesn't give them an extension on their essays and makes them hand it in the same time as everyone else. But Declan and Holly J are upset. In the end, they realize that Marco's friendship is more important. In Heart Like Mine Part 2 Declan has become Mr. High School – producing the musical, dating student council president Holly J – and his sister Fiona can’t help but make fun of him. To Declan’s surprise, Fiona takes his advice to get involved and auditions for the musical. Sav and Anya don’t think Fiona has the chops for it, but Declan won’t hear it. Eventually Declan tells Fiona that she's not right for the job. Chantay gets the part and Fiona becomes the costume designer for the musical. In Start Me Up, Clare needs an exciting story for her English class, so she steals a story that Declan had told her about Italy, in which he rode Vespas and did many other exciting things. Clare believes that her life is boring so she takes his idea. In the end, he really doesn't care but tells her that her life can be interesting if she wants it to be. In Broken Promises, Declan and Holly J go to the Spring Formal together. He donates $100 for the Jumping Charity. When they get to the dance, Declan tries to crack jokes with Farrah, saying that she is hot and that Sav will be lucky to marry her. Farrah tells him that she has as much of a chance of marrying Declan as Sav. Declan also says that Anya looks hot. Holly J knows he is joking but smacks his arm. In Innocent When You Dream, '''Clare's first dream is of Declan and her having a vampire-esque conversation. When Declan is about to bite her neck, Clare wakes up sweating and panting. After waking up Clare opens her vampire book and starts reading. The following day Clare walks into school with Alli and tells her about her vampire dreams about Declan . When Chantay is late for play practice, Declan asks Clare to help them rehearse for Chantay's role while she is absent. Clare is nervous and trips; she tries her best and practices until Chantay returns. Afterwards, Clare feels like she is a perv and takes Declan's sweatshirt. Alli sees the sweatshirt and tells Clare she is maturing. While in MI Alli catches Clare typing vampirish stories about Declan on her laptop. When Alli reads it, she tells Clare it's really good and suggests putting it on the fanfiction website for the vampire books they read. Clare feels it's a good idea and copies and pastes the story on the fanfiction website under the screename "Madame Degrassi." A few people at Degrassi, including Holly J, read Madame Degrassi's posts. They find them interesting and they want more. Clare continues to have sexy vampire dreams about Declan and write stories about him as well. Also, she tells Declan she found his sweatshirt in the back and gives it to him. The next day, at Connor's party, Alli is in charge of spicing things up and picks two random names out of a basket; the people whose names are picked have to make out in the corner for seven minutes. When Clare and a guy named Wesley are picked, they go in the corner. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him. While they are kissing, she thinks of Declan and biting his neck. By mistake, she gives Wesley a hickey. After leaving the party to mourn at the Dot, Alli follows her and tries to cheer her up. When Clare sort of disses Alli, Clare wants to go back to her more-serious self. The next day, while showing Declan the props she made, she accidentally kisses him on the neck. He figures out she is Madame Degrassi and awkwardly walks away. Later, she apologizes to Alli. Holly J talks to Clare and tells her to calm down because she is just going through puberty and it is normal. Also, Holly J wants Clare to continue writing those stories. Holly J and Declan agree to forget what happened and everything goes smoothly. In '''Keep On Loving You, Holly J. and Declan feel it's time to have sex since they've been going out for 3 months. Before making love Declan gives Holly J. his grandmother's special bracelet. Holly J. is touched and tells him that she loves him. Declan smiles and tells her that it'll then be easier for them to have sex. They then have sex. The next day at school a concerned Holly J. confronts Jane about Declan not telling her that he loves her. Jane tells Holly J. that she doesn't have to worry about it, and that she's sure Declan loves her and he'll tell her when he's ready. A minute after, when Declan is walking to play practice, Holly J. talks to him and asks him if he loves her because he didn't say it back. Declan tells her it's not that simple and Holly J. begins to panick. Meanwhile, at play practice Fiona comes to see Declan. Declan tells her that he is nervous to tell her since last time. Fiona tells him that he's a silly boy. The next day, Holly J. sees Fiona in the school library and tells her that Declan gave her the bracelet and she wants to give it back because she told him she loves him and he didn't say it in return. Fiona laughs and tells her that it's her and his grandmother's bracelet and Declan said that he was saving it to give it to someone really specail in his life and the one he truly loves. Holly J. asks why he couldn't say it then. Emma tells her that Declan had a true love and he told her that he loved her and she cheated on him, he doesn't want that to happen again. Fiona anxious grabs the bracelet and goes to find Declan. When she finds Declan, they t look is a toca that talks OMG!!! alk and make up. Later on, after finding out that she and her brother are going to move back to Manhattan an exiceted Fiona tells Declan, Declan is upset and doesn't know how he's going to be able to tell it to Holly J. Later that day Holly J. sees Fiona's facerange status and realizes what is going on. The morning of the play Declan and his mom are talking and Declan tells her that he loves the school and doesn't want to leave it. Holly J. over hears this while walking in. Crushed she asks Declan's mom if she can visit. Mrs. Coyne reluctantly says she can visit all the time. Before, directing the play Declan hacks Holly J.'s email account and emails a Manhattan internship Holly J.'s mentorship video. They like it and text Holly J. about an internship in Manhattan over the summer. She is excited and even more so when she finds out Declan is responsible for this. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Holly J is excited to be off to another summer vacation. But, this time with her boyfriend Declan. After, school is finally let out, Declan invites everyone over to his house for a pool party. Spinner attends, and while Holly J and Jane are changing he overhears them talking about how breaking off the affair with Declan helped her because Declan is her love. After, walking out Spinner goes insane and breaks up with Spinner, tells Holly J to shut up and punches Declan. While, trying to cheer Jane up Holly J also needs to help Declan out too. Seeing Jane so glum, Holly J asks her to go to Manhattan with them for the summer. Jane says yes. The next day they're off and they go to Manhattan. When they get there Holly J is surprised on how big their Manhattan home is. After, they leave Fiona off at the house, because she's tired and doesn't want to move, and they go site seeing and shopping. That night Declan and Holly J have reservations for a restraunt and Fiona seems to be a little jealous. The next day, Holly J is walking in the city to go to her TVM internship, and she walks into Jay Manuel who gives her good advice. After, she goes in to see that her boss, Kristen, is kinda mean and bitchy. She decides to make the most, of it and introduces herself to her, she gets a clever nickname, Innitial because Kristen likes the J in Holly J. She also is given a banana each day because Kristen loves potacieum. A few moments later, Holly J learns that Declan and Fiona are the city's power siblings after Fiona stops by at TVM to say hi, and get an internship too. The next day, after finding out that Jane has become the lead singer of the hit band, Flashin' Midnight, Holly J is asked to do research and stay late at TVM. She does so and ends up not going to the opera with Declan. To only find out that he went with Fiona. The next, day at work, Holly J is talking to Fiona and then Fiona gets mad and tells her that this is her city and she owns this, and she put up with her at Degrassi for too long. They get into a little tiff, and while walking in the hallway, Holly J tells Fiona to look over there, and then she looks Fi in the copy room. She then walks down the hallway and says "This is New York-Holly J, bitch!" That day, while after interviewing Jane on the show, Holly J notices that Fiona is all distraught and managed to get out of the copy room. But, then she sees her on the phone and next thing you know, Declan is there. Holly J tries to tell Declan that Fiona started it, but Declan didn't understand why Holly J did that to his sister. Walking away, Fiona gives Holly J a mysterious glare. Later on, Declan sits them both down and tells them that they need to make up because he wants to spend the whole summer with the both of them. They sort of make ammends, and Fiona hugs Holly J. Fiona then suggests that they have a party so Holly J can meet some of their New York friends. So they do so, that night Holly J comes down the stairs in a stunning dress, and is ready to party. But, Fiona then introduces her to Declan's past girlfriends, and they tell Holly J that Fiona likes Declan single, and that their relationship wont be much longer. Holly J is upset, but Declan proves to her that he is in love with her by making out. Fiona is jealous again, and drinks to get drunk. While, drunk she makes a scene and Holly J is pissed and tells them that her jealousy is quite innapropriate, Fiona tells her wanna know innapropriate, and kisses her brother Declan. Everyone is shocked, and Fiona faints, Holly J is pissed and she is tired of coming second to Fiona, so her and Jane stomp out, and Fiona gives Holly J another mysterious glare. The next day, Declan tells Fiona that there is something wrong with her and that she is so jealous to a point it's weird. She then breaks down telling Declan that he is so inconsiderate, but then he tells her that he can't have the summer with her being jealous of Holly J and him, so he tells her that she's going to the Hamptons with their parents. Fiona then tells Declan that she hates him. Declan apologizes to Holly J, by going live on air at TVM while Holly J is listening, and then Holly J turns around to find Declan, asking for another chance. Holly J says yes and their love is restored. Jane then finds them and tells them that Spinner is getting married to Emma, and that she wants to get there before it's too late, and that he's making a big mistake. Holly J and Declan are up to take Jane there, and they zoom there as fast as they can, leaving Manhattan for now. While, stopping for gas, Declan and Holly J feel this is too crazy, so they stall. While, playing baseball, Jane is frantic, so she takes the car and leaves Declan and Holly J behind. Holly J and Declan are upset, but end up taking a ferry to get to Toronto. Emma is actually to see them and invites them to come to their wedding party. They party it up and go back to Manhattan. Fiona is just leaving Manhattan to go to the Hamptons with her mom. Season 10 Declan Coyne has been signed on for season 10 Relationships *'Sophie' **Start Up: Before Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 '''(901) ' **Broke Up: Before '''Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 '(901)' ' ***Reason: Sophie cheated on him. *Jane Vaughn **Start Up:' Close To Me' (904) **Broke Up: Wanna Be Startin' Something (906) ***Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner. *Trish **Start Up: Before Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) **Broke Up: Somebody (910) ***Reason: He discovered that Holly J is Sind3r3lla and begins to fall for her. *Holly J. Sinclair **Start Up:' Waiting For A Girl Like You' (909) Memorable Quotes *"Keep in mind I have access to a helicopter." Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Twins